


Tes yeux, sur moi

by Oceanna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Déclaration d'amour, Ecriture adressée, M/M, Posté sur ffnet, introspectif, se passe entre l'épisode 8 et 10
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Comprendrais-tu si je te disais que tu es la plage où s’échoue mes désirs informulés ? La boussole selon lesquelles je les ai arrangé ? J’ai patiné avant toi, certes, mais j’ai découvert ce que signifiait ce mot avec toi. J’ai désiré avant de te connaître, mais leur cible toujours était floue et indéfinissable. J’ai été entouré d’affection, mais sans toi, elle aurait glissé sur moi comme de l’eau sur les plumes d’un canard. J’ai toujours détesté perdre, mais tu m’as donné envie de gagner.Comprendrais-tu si je te disais que ta venue a chamboulé ce que je savais de moi-même et lui a donné une autre définition, une autre réalité ? Si je te disais : j’ai existé dans tes yeux, uniquement par ton regard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été rédigé dans le cadre des nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot - dans ce cas : allumer.  
> Je ne pensais pas poster cet OS hors de ffnet, mais à la relecture, il m'a semblé beaucoup plus réussi que lorsque je l'avais fini (il est possible qu'à 2h du matin, mon cerveau n'était pas très efficace).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'y réponds avec plaisir !

Je crois que je devrais avoir peur de moi-même ou de mes désirs. Je crois que je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas les craindre non plus. Je crois, enfin, que tu sais déjà que tu es la seule personne que j’ai jamais désiré aussi ardemment.

Tes yeux, sur moi, et la fulgurance de cette première compétition. Au delà des mots – au-delà de mon imagination.

Comprendrais-tu si je te disais que tu es la plage où s’échoue mes désirs informulés ? La boussole selon lesquelles je les ai arrangé ? J’ai patiné avant toi, certes, mais j’ai découvert ce que signifiait ce mot _avec_ toi. J’ai désiré avant de te connaître, mais leur cible toujours était floue et indéfinissable. J’ai été entouré d’affection, mais sans toi, elle aurait glissé sur moi comme de l’eau sur les plumes d’un canard. J’ai toujours détesté perdre, mais tu m’as donné envie de gagner.

Comprendrais-tu si je te disais que ta venue a chamboulé ce que je savais de moi-même et lui a donné une autre définition, une autre réalité ? Si je te disais : j’ai existé dans tes yeux, uniquement par ton regard.

  


As-tu écrit Eros pour que je te séduise ? As-tu écrit Eros pour me révéler à moi-même ? As-tu écris Eros sur une impulsion ?

Tu seras toujours incapable de me répondre. Ta mémoire est changeante, et ton intention aussi – ton âme, sans doute, est un océan qui change sans cesse. Et pourtant – et pourtant, dès la première fois, tes yeux se sont posés sur moi avant la chorégraphie, tu as souri et tu as commencé à danser. Pour te garder, j’ai enchaîné avec les mêmes pas, les mêmes intentions. Tu sais que je n’ai jamais séduit personne ? Que je n’ai jamais voulu que quelqu’un me regarde comme tu me regardes ? Et je ne veux pas que cela s’arrête – sur la glace et hors de la glace.

C’est une danse que je ne maîtrise pas – c’est une danse que tu maîtrise à la perfection. C’est un miracle que je réussisse à chaque fois à attirer tes yeux, que je réussisse à garder ton regard sur moi. C’est un miracle qui continue chaque fois que je pose un pied hors de la glace et que tu es là, avec moi – et que tes mains me prennent, tes yeux pétillent et que je sais que tu réprimes un millions de sous-entendus salaces qui ne passeraient pas en anglais ou en japonais.

Et il y a en moi quelque chose de sombre et de possessif qui hurle : que serai-je quand je cesserai de danser Eros ? Que serai-je quand j’arrêterai de faire des compétitions ? Que serai-je si tu cesses de me regarder, et de me désirer ? Et chaque fois que je danse Eros sur la glace, chaque fois que je suis le seul dans tes yeux, une part de moi veut être inoubliable – veut t’aveugler de lumière pour que tu ne vois pas la suite.  
Et pourtant, dans tout ces désirs, il y a une autre constante que je n’avais pas prévue. Que tu sois capable de me voir dans mon entièreté : dans les moments où l’angoisse me possède comme dans mes moments de triomphes, dans les moments où j’arrive à te séduire d’un geste fluide comme dans ceux où je bafouille des énormités plus grandes que moi. Constante terrifiante, si tu ne t’étais pas révélé aussi humain que moi, aussi prompt aux erreurs et au ridicule.

Et je sais au-delà de tout que je n’aurais jamais voulu que tu me regardes aussi ardemment si tu étais resté l’idole inaccessible de mes affiches, le papillon de lumière que je n’ai jamais connu que sur scène. J’aurais voulu que tu me reconnaisses, oui, mais pas que tu me désires. Pas que j’occupe le centre de ton regard – le centre de ton cœur.

Dis-moi Victor, as-tu été si méconnu des autres pour que ma pauvre offrande soit accepté ? Qu’ai-je de plus que les autres que moi-même ? Qu’ai-je de plus pour que tu m’aies poursuivi pendant des semaines, pour que tu restes malgré mon incapacité à faire un seul geste ? C’est une question à laquelle tu ne peux pas répondre – tout comme je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi c’est aujourd’hui que je te désire alors que tu quittes la carrière qui m’a inspiré et où tu commences à avoir l’impression que tu vieillis.

Un jour, je serai capable de croire que cette question est sans importante… Mais en attendant, j’ai faim de ton désir. J’ai besoin de tes yeux, sur moi, pour savoir que j’existe dans ton monde. J’ai besoin d’envahir ton champ de vision pendant deux malheureux programme pour croire que je mérite une caresse de tes lèvres et un sourire aguicheur.

Ce qui m’effraie le plus, sans doute, c’est de te voir répondre à mes désirs sans une hésitation, comme si tu attendais uniquement que je les formule pour y répondre. Il y a, dans la manière dont tu me touches une promesse involontaire de recommencer sans cesse ; il y a, dans la manière dont tu me regardes, une absence d’hésitation. Comme si tu avais passé ta vie à attendre que quelqu’un te demande ceci.

  


Dis-moi, Victor, que deviendrons-nous une fois hors de la glace ? Que serons-nous l’un pour l’autre ? Serons-nous encore capable de révéler ce qu’il y a de nouveau – ce qu’il y a de plus beau – en nous ? Ou est-ce que cette passion que tu as allumé s’éteindra ?

Dis-moi, Victor – comment cela se fait-il que même aujourd’hui, je ne doute pas que nous saurons éviter le pire ?


End file.
